


The Ghost in the Yellow Square

by Badi_otaku



Series: Dean Winchester/Sister Incest [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Sexting, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badi_otaku/pseuds/Badi_otaku
Summary: Based on this request: Could you do like one of those mistaken snapchats or text messages? But like Reader knows who she's sending it to but pretends it was a mistake but keeps doing it making it obvious it wasn’t an accident and she actually wanted to send it to him. Until her brother plays along too and snaps/texts back. Sam or Dean?





	The Ghost in the Yellow Square

“Sna-snap-cat…?”

“Snapchat, Dean…” Sam corrected, not looking away from the book he was reading. Dean looked up from his phone.

“Sorry I’m old… Bitch.” He retorted, taking a sip of his beer, propping his feet on the table of the war room. Sam sighed deeply, mumbling an amused ‘jerk’ under his breath. “How do I see it?” Dean asked, frowning at the home page of his phone. You had installed the app on Dean’s cellphone a few weeks ago but he still didn’t know how to use it.

“Touch the little yellow square with the ghost in it,” Sam said. Dean did what he was told. “Now slide to the right and click on the first name that appears in the list.” Sam explained as Dean followed his instructions.

He was very focused on the task at hand but as soon as the picture appeared on the screen, his eyes widened and a goofy smile appeared on his lips. He lifted his phone and showed it to Sam, shrugging cockily. Sam frowned when he saw the picture of a girl’s cleavage and her chin and mouth in the top right corner of the screen. She was biting her bottom lip seductively.

Sam could’ve been slightly turned on by this if it weren’t for the username displayed in the top left corner. He blinked repeatedly as Dean retrieved his phone, still smiling like a child in a candy store.

“Dean, that’s…” Sam mumbled with wide eyes.

“That’s awesome, I know. I love this little ghost,” Dean said with a chuckle, pointing at his phone before taking another sip of his beer.

“No, Dean, it’s (Y/N).” Sam said, closing his book.

Upon hearing your name, Dean practically choked on his beer. He quickly swallowed the liquid and put the bottle down, couching uncontrollably and pounding his chest with his closed fist. When the cough ceased, Dean went completely still, staring at his phone.

“Sorry, wrong user!” Both brothers heard you yelling from the kitchen.

While Dean just shrugged and moved on, Sam still couldn’t believe you would want to send this sort of pictures to someone. Sam stared at Dean for a few seconds, as if to tell him ‘do something.’ Dean eventually noticed his younger brother’s gaze and sighed.

“(Y/N), don’t send nudes to people!” Dean yelled to you, waiting for an answer.

“Get lost!” you yelled back. Dean looked at Sam, shrugging with raised eyebrows. Sam rolled his eyes and moved on, opening his book again and focusing on reading.

* * *

One day after that little incident, Dean had already forgot about it. But everything came back to him when he heard the buzzing of his cellphone on his night stand and picked it up to see that notification again.

He frowned and proceeded to do everything Sam had told him. The yellow square, the first name on the list… And another picture appeared on his screen. His cock twitched slightly at the sight of the girl’s full, round boobs.

She was wearing a black lace bra, her right arm was tucked under her breasts, making them look even bigger. Dean bit his bottom lip as his eyes traveled from her chest to her slightly opened mouth at the top of the screen. He smirked, thinking about the way he could put this mouth to good use.

But his fantasy was cut short when another picture appeared on the screen, a black background with a text in the middle. “Sorry, wrong user…” Dean read for himself, groaning when he realized it was another picture of you. “Damn it, she’s doing it on purpose or what…?” he mumbled to himself, tossing his phone back on his night stand.

* * *

The morning after, Dean woke up to a buzzing phone again, he grabbed it and opened the app, this time checking the user name before clicking. It was you again. Dean rubbed his eyes, sitting up in his bed and leaning against the headboard.

When he clicked on your name, yet another picture of you appeared. This time, the sight of the little wet spot on the material of your panties and your words made his morning hard-on painful. “I’m so wet, I need you…” He read quietly, frowning slightly when he saw the three drops of water after your message. He had no idea what they meant. But what he knew was that you were definitely doing that on purpose.

“Payback time, Baby…” He mumbled, ruffling his sheets roughly and taking a picture of his now raging hard-on, standing at attention under the white material. He sent it to you and waited impatiently for a reply.

He started stroking himself ever so lightly through his sheets, his heart skipping a beat when his phone buzzed again. The picture popped up on his screen. He let out a shaky breath when he saw the pink flesh of your core, glistening with arousal. His hand went under the sheets to stroke his length vigorously as he stared at his screen.

But six second weren’t enough. He tossed his bed sheets aside, holding his phone to take a picture of his hard cock, squeezing the length gently as a bead of pre-cum appeared on the tip. He sent it to you and started moving again, waiting for another picture of you.

You made him wait several minutes, but he didn’t stop pleasuring himself and soon he got on the edge and silently prayed for another picture. And he got a picture, but it was not exactly what he expected. He hit the point of no return as his gaze fell on the screen, his eyes widening as he saw your cute smile and the mischievous look in your eyes. _Love you, bro…_

Your words sent him over the edge. He tossed his phone aside, groaning loudly as he came all over his stomach, the muscles of his torso tensing with every spasm of pleasure as he closed his eyes tightly, the images of your naked body still in his mind.

When eventually he came down from his high, looking at his chest, he chuckled. He should’ve felt guilty for this, but he didn’t. He grabbed his phone again, lifted it high above himself and took the picture of his upper body, typing something rapidly and sending it to you.

Your phone buzzed and your smile widened as you eagerly clicked on your brother’s user name. You bit your bottom lip, a shiver running down your spine upon reading his words. _You better come here and clean up that mess you made…_


End file.
